


Him & I

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tags updated along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [no summary]— will add one as chapters progress* on hold until further notice *
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> updates are slow and might take a while

“You aren’t thinking about Huening Kai, Yeonjun?” Soobin asked, jealousy spilling around his words. 

Yeonjun shook his head, obviously lying to his dear boyfriend. The older boy knew how jealous Soobin got at the mention of Huening Kai, given that Soobin had only been seen as his younger brother when he and Huening dated. 

Where are you, Huening? Why did you leave, Huening? 

Soobin smiled, Yeonjun will always be his and only his forever — not, if only the boy knew. “My parents invited us to dinner today.” 

Geez, Yeonjun thought. “That’s great.” 

Soobin is too dense to understand Yeonjun’s tone, don’t get him wrong about Soobin’s parents, but they have been constantly pushing the older boy to settle down, and have kids with their son. Soobin is great, but he would never be Huening Kai, the boy he fell for hard.

The boy he was still in love with. 

Just don’t tell Soobin that, he doesn’t want to have another fight after the last one ended up with Soobin spray painting his car and breaking the headlight. 

“Yeonjun!” 

“What?” Yeonjun asked as his chair titled and he fell on the floor. 

“I need something,” Soobin replied, pouting in hopes of his boyfriend understanding what he wants. 

Yeonjun squinted his eyes, what did Soobin want? “I have no idea what you want.”

Soobin frowned, his dumbass boyfriend forgot again — not the first of many times. Letting a huff, Soobin walked towards Yeonjun and sat in his lap forcefully, not caring that he might be hurting him. 

Grabbing Yeonjun’s head and planting a big fat, wet kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. “Kiss me back.”

Yeonjun shuddered, Soobin kissed wet and hard — to the point that his own lip bleed from how hard Soobin bite his lower lip. Fine, he thought and kissed back.

Yeonjun eyes flew wide open as Soobin tried to unzipped his pants. “No!” He exclaimed.

Soobin glared, Yeonjun never wanted to sleep with him and there had been only one time in which he managed to give the boy a blowjob. “Why not?”

“I am saving myself for marriage,” Yeonjun confessed, this was a lie. A big fat lie because Huening Kai had been his first and only person that he slept with. 

“Fine.” Soobin mumbled as he got up and left the room, slamming the door along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the chapters will be short because I don’t feel like writing too much.
> 
> also this isn’t proofread, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
